wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XXVIII
Nastała cisza, ale wkrótce w przyległych chaszczach zaczęło coś łopotać, jakoby dziki szły, jednakże łopot ów im był bliższy, tym stawał się wolniejszy. Potem znów nastała cisza. — Ilu ich tam jest? — spytał Kmicic. — Będzie ze sześciu, a może i ośmiu, bom ich też nie mógł dobrze zliczyć — odparł Soroka. — To dobra nasza! Nie zdzierżą nam! — Nie zdzierżą, panie pułkowniku, ale trzeba nam żywcem którego wziąść i przypiec, by drogę pokazał. — Będzie na to czas. Pilnuj! Zaledwie Kmicic wymówił "pilnuj!" — gdy smuga białego dymu wykwitła z zarośli i rzekłbyś: ptactwo zaszumiało po pobliskiej trawie, o jakie trzydzieści kroków od chaty. — Hufnalami z garłacza strzelono! — rzekł Kmicic — jeśli muszkietów nie mają, to nic nam nie uczynią, bo z garłaczy od zarośli nie doniesie. Soroka, trzymając jedną dłonią muszkiet oparty o kulbakę stojącego przednim konia, drugą dłoń zwinął w kształcie trąbki koło ust i począł krzyczeć: — A pokaż no się który z chaszczów, wnet się nogami nakryjesz! Nastała chwila ciszy, po czym w zaroślach rozległ się groźny głos: — Coście za jedni? — Lepsi od tych, co po traktach grasują. — Jakim prawem naszliście naszą siedzibę? — Zbój o prawo pyta! Nauczy was kat prawa, idźcie do kata! — Wykurzymy was stąd jak jaźwców! — A chodź! Patrz jeno, byś się tym dymem sam nie zadławił! Głos w zaroślach zamilkł, widocznie napastnicy poczęli się naradzać, tymczasem Soroka szepnął do Kmicica: — Trzeba tu będzie którego zwabić i związać; będziem mieć i zakładnika, i przewodnika. — Ba ! — rzekł Kmicic — jeżeli który przyjdzie, to na parol. — Ze zbójami godzi się i na parol nie zważać. — Lepiej nie dać! — rzekł Kmicic. Wtem pytania nowe zabrzmiały od strony zarośli: — Czego tu chcecie? Tu sam Kmicic zabrał głos: — Jakeśmy przyjechali, tak byśmy i pojechali, gdybyś politykę, kpie, znał i od garłacza nie zaczynał. — Nie osiedzisz się tu, wieczorem przyjdzie nas sto koni! — Przed wieczorem przyjdzie dwieście dragonów, a bagna cię nie obronią; bo są tam tacy, którzy przejadą, jako i myśmy przejechali. — Toście wy żołnierze? — Juści, nie zbóje. — A spod jakiej chorągwi? — A cóżeś to, hetman? Nie tobie się będziem sprawiali. — Po staremu wilcy tu was ogryzą. — A was kruki zdziobią. — Gadajcie, czego chcecie, do stu diabłów! Po coście do naszej chaty wleźli? — A chodź no sam! Nie będziesz z chaszczów gardła darł. Bliżej! Bliżej! — Na parol? — Parol dla rycerstwa, nie dla zbójów. Chcesz — wierz, nie chcesz — nie wierz! We dwóch możnali? — Można! Po chwili z zarośli, odległych na sto kroków, wynurzyło się dwóch ludzi wysokich i pleczystych. Jeden, nieco pochylony, musiał być człekiem wiekowym, drugi szedł prosto, jeno szyję wyciągał ciekawie ku chacie; obaj mieli na sobie półkożuszki oszyte szarym suknem, jakie nosiła pomniejsza szlachta, wysokie jałowicze buty i kapuzy futrzane, naciśnięte na oczy. — Kiej diabeł! — mruknął Kmicic przypatrując się pilnie dwom mężom. — Panie pułkowniku — zawołał Soroka — cud chyba, ale to nasi ludzie! Tamci tymczasem zbliżyli się o kilka kroków, ale nie mogli rozpoznać stojących przy chacie, bo ich zakrywały konie. Nagle Kmicic wysunął się naprzód. Wszelako nadchodzący nie poznali go, bo twarz miał obwiązaną, wstrzymali się jednak i poczęli mierzyć go ciekawie i niespokojnie oczyma. — A gdzie drugi syn, panie Kiemlicz? — spytał pan Andrzej — czy aby nie poległ? — Kto to? jak to? co? kto mówi? co? — rzekł stary dziwnym, jakby przestraszonym głosem. I stanął nieruchomie, otworzywszy szeroko usta i oczy: wtem syn, który jako młodszy, miał wzrok bystrzejszy, zerwał nagle czapkę z głowy. — O dla Boga! Jezu!... Ociec, to pan pułkownik! — zakrzyknął. — Jezu ! o słodki Jezu ! — zawtórował stary — to pan Kmicic!! I obaj stanęli w nieruchomej postawie, w jakiej podkomendni witają swych naczelników, a na twarzach ich malowały się równocześnie przestrach i zdumienie. — Ha! tacy synowie! — rzekł uśmiechając się pan Andrzej — to z garłacza mnie witacie? Tu stary zerwał się i począł krzyczeć: — A bywajcie tu wszyscy! Bywajcie! Z zarośli ukazało się jeszcze kilku ludzi, między którymi drugi syn starego i smolarz; wszyscy biegli na złamanie karku z gotowymi broniami, nie wiedzieli bowiem, co zaszło, lecz stary znów zakrzyknął: — Do kolan, szelmy! do kolan! to pan Kmicic! Który tam kiep strzelił? Dawaj go sam! — Sameś ociec strzelił — rzekł młody Kiemlicz. — Łżesz! Łżesz jak pies! Panie pułkowniku, kto mógł wiedzieć, że to wasza miłość w naszej sadybie! Dla Boga, oczom jeszcze nie wierzę! — Jam jest, we własnej osobie! — rzekł Kmicic wyciągając doń rękę. — O Jezu! — odpowiedział stary — taki gość w boru! Oczom nie wierzę! Czym my tu waszą miłość przyjmiemy? Żeby my się spodziewali, żeby my wiedzieli! Tu zwrócił się do synów: — Ruszże się tam który, bałwanie, do lochu, miodu wynieść! — Daj ociec klucz od kłódki! — rzekł jeden z synów. Stary począł szukać w pasie, a jednocześnie spoglądał podejrzliwie na syna. — Klucz od kłódki? Ale! Znają cię, cyganie; więcej sam wypijesz, niż tu przyniesiesz. Co? sam pójdę; klucza od kłódki mu się chce! Idźcie jeno pnie odwalić, a otworzę i wyniosę ja sam! — To, widzę, loszek pod pniami masz ukryty, panie Kiemlicz? — rzekł Kmicic. — Albo to można co utrzymać z takimi zbójami! — odpowiedział stary wskazując na synów. — Ojca by zjedli. Jeszczeście tu?! Idźcie pnie odwalić. Tak to słuchacie tego, który was spłodził? Młodzi kopnęli się żywo za chatę, ku kupom naciętych pni. — Po staremu, jak widzę, z synami w niezgodzie? — pytał Kmicic. — Kto by z nimi był w zgodzie... Bić to umieją, zdobycz brać umieją, ale jak przyjdzie z ojcem się dzielić, to z gardła im muszę moją część wydzierać... Taka mi pociecha! A chłopy jak tury! Proszę waszą miłość do chaty, bo tu chłód kąsa. Dla Boga! taki gość, taki gość! Toż my pod komendą waszej miłości więcej zdobyczy wzięli niż przez ten cały rok... Chudzizna teraz! bieda! złe czasy i coraz gorsze, a i starość nie radość!... Proszę do chaty, w niskie progi. Dla Boga! kto by się tu waszej miłości spodziewał!... Stary Kiemlicz mówił dziwnie prędkim i narzekającym głosem, a mówiąc rzucał szybkie i niespokojne spojrzenia na wszystkie strony. Był to starzec kościsty i ogromny, z twarzą wiecznie skrzywioną i tetryczną. Oczy miał kose, również jak i jego dwaj synowie, brwi krzaczaste i takież wąsy, pod którymi sterczała wysunięta niezmiernie naprzód dolna warga, która gdy mówił, zachodziła mu aż pod nos, jak u ludzi nie mających zębów. Zgrzybiałość jego twarzy dziwne czyniła przeciwieństwo z czerstwością jego postaci, zdradzającej niezwykłą siłę i żwawość. Ruchy miał szybkie, jakby go sprężyna poruszała ; głowę ciągle obracał starając się objąć oczyma wszystko, co go otaczało, zarówno ludzi i rzeczy. Dla Kmicica z każdą chwilą stawał się uniżeńszy, w miarę jak odzywała się w nim służbistość dla dawnego wodza, bojaźń, a może admiracja albo i przywiązanie. Kmicic znał Kiemliczów dobrze, albowiem ojciec i dwaj synowie służyli pod nim za owych czasów, gdy na Białej Rusi prowadził na własną rękę wojnę z Chowańskim. Byli to żołnierze mężni i równie okrutni jak mężni. Syn Kosma nosił czas jakiś chorągiew w Kmicicowej kupie, ale wkrótce zrzekł się tej zaszczytnej szarży, bo mu przeszkadzała łup brać. Między kosterami hulajduszami, z jakich składała się Kmicicowa partia, którzy we dnie przepijali i tracili to, co nocą zdobyli krwawo na nieprzyjacielu, Kiemliczowie odznaczali się wielką chciwością. Gromadzili skrzętnie łup i kryli się po lasach. Brali szczególnie łapczywie konie, które sprzedawali później po dworach i miasteczkach. Ojciec bił się nie gorzej od synów bliźniaków, ale po każdej bitwie wydzierał im najznamienitszą część łupu, rozwodząc przy tym skargi i żale, że go krzywdzą, grożąc przekleństwem ojcowskim, jęcząc i narzekając. Synowie warczeli na niego, ale dość głupowaci z natury, pozwolili się tyranizować. Mimo ustawicznych kłótni i swarów, w bitwie stawał jeden za drugiego zaciekle, nie szczędząc krwi. Towarzysze nie lubili ich, ale obawiano się ich powszechnie, w zajściach bowiem bywali straszni. Nawet oficerowie unikali z nimi zaczepki. Jeden tylko Kmicic wzbudzał w nich strach nieopisany, a po Kmicicu pan Ranicki, któremu gdy twarz w gniewie pocętkowała się plamami, wówczas drżeli przed nim. Czcili też w obydwóch ród wysoki, bo Kmicicowie z dawnych czasów górowali w Orszańskiem, a w Ranickim płynęła krew senatorska. W partii mówiono, że zebrali wielkie skarby, ale nikt dobrze nie wiedział, czy było w tym coś prawdy. Pewnego dnia wysłał ich Kmicic z kilku czeladzi i tabunem zdobycznym koni — od tej pory znikli. Kmicic rozumiał, że polegli, żołnierze mówili, że uszli z końmi, gdyż to była za wielka dla ich serc pokusa. Teraz, gdy ich pan Andrzej ujrzał zdrowych, gdy w szopie podle chaty rżały jakieś konie, a radość i uniżoność starego mieszała się z niespokojnością, pomyślał pan Andrzej, że żołnierze mieli słuszność. Toteż gdy weszli do chaty, siadł na tapczanie i wziąwszy się w boki, począł patrzeć prosto w oczy staremu, następnie spytał: — Kiemlicz! a gdzie to moje konie? — O Jezu! słodki Jezu! — jęknął stary. — Zołtareńkowi ludzie zabrali, pobili nas, poranili, rozproszyli, gnali szesnaście mil, ledwieśmy z życiem uszli. O Matko Najświętsza! Jużeśmy ni waszej miłości, ni partii nie mogli znaleźć. Przygnali nas aż tu, w te bory, na mizerię i głód, do tej chałupy, do tych bagien... Bóg łaskaw, że wasza mość żywie i zdrowy, choć widzę, ranny. Może by opatrzyć, ziół odciągających przyłożyć... A ci moi synalowie poszli pnie odwalać i zginęli. Co te szelmy tam robią? Gotowi drzwi wystawić i do miodu się dobrać. Głód tu i mizeria — więcej nic! Grzybami żyjemy, ale dla waszej miłości znajdzie się co wypić i przekąsić... Tamte konie porwali nam, zagrabili... Nie ma o czym mówić! I nas służby u waszej miłości zbawili; kawałka chleba na starość nie ma, chyba nas wasza cześć przytuli i na powrót do służby przyjmie. — Może się i to zdarzyć — odrzekł Kmicic. W tej chwili weszli dwaj synowie starego: Kosma i Damian, bliźniacy, chłopy duże, niezgrabne, z ogromnymi głowami, porosłymi całkiem niezmiernie gęstym i twardym jak szczecina włosem, nierównym, sterczącym koło uszu, tworzącym wichry i fantastyczne czuby na czaszkach. Wszedłszy stanęli koło drzwi, bo w obecności Kmicica usiąść nie śmieli, i Damian rzekł: — Loch odwalony. — Dobrze — rzekł stary Kiemlicz — pójdę przynieść miodu. Tu spojrzał na synów znacząco. — A tamte konie Zołtareńkowi ludzie zabrali — rzekł z przyciskiem. I wyszedł z izby. Kmicic patrzył na dwóch budrysów stojących pode drzwiami, jakoby toporem z gruba z pni wyciosanych, nagle spytał: — Co wy teraz robicie? — Konie bierzem! — odrzekli jednocześnie bliźniacy. — Komu? — Komu popadnie. — A najwięcej? — Zołtareńkowym. — To dobrze, nieprzyjaciołom wolno brać, ale jeżeli i swoim bierzecie, toście hultaje, nie szlachta. Co z tymi końmi czynicie? — Ociec w Prusach sprzedają. — A Szwedom zdarzało się wam odbierać? Bo to tu gdzieś niedaleko szwedzkie komendy? Podchodziliście Szwedów? — Podchodzilim. — Toście na pojedynczych napadali albo na małe kupki! A gdy się bronili, cóż wy wówczas? — Pralim. — Aha! Praliście! Tedy macie swój rachunek u Zołtareńkowych i u Szwedów, i pewnie by wam na sucho nie uszło, gdybyście im w ręce wpadli? Kosma i Damian milczeli. — Niebezpieczny prowadzicie proceder i godniejszy hultajów niż szlachty... Nie bez tego też musi być, żeby na was jakie wyroki z dawnych czasów nie ciążyły? — Jakże nie! — odrzekli Kosma i Damian. — Tak i myślałem. Z których wy stron? — My tutejsi. — Gdzie ojciec przedtem mieszkał? — W Borowiczku. — Jego była wioska? — W kolokacji z Kopystyńskim. — A co się z nim stało? — Usieklim. — I musieliście uchodzić przed prawem. Kuso z wami, Kiemlicze, i na gałęziach pokończycie! Kat wam poświeci, nie może inaczej być! Wtem drzwi do izby skrzypnęły i wszedł stary niosąc gąsior miodu i dwie szklanki. Wszedłszy spojrzał niespokojnie na synów i na pana Kmicica, a potem rzekł: — Idźcie loch zawalić. Bliźniacy wyszli natychmiast, ojciec zaś nalał miód w jedną szklankę, drugą zaś zostawił próżną czekając, czy mu Kmicic pić ze sobą pozwoli. Lecz Kmicic sam pić nie mógł, bo i mówił nawet z trudnością — tak mu rana dolegała. Widząc to stary rzekł: — Nie idzie miód na ranę, chybaby samą zalać, żeby się prędzej wypaliła. Wasza miłość pozwoli obejrzeć i opatrzyć, bo to ja się nie gorzej cyrulika znam na tym? Kmicic zgodził się, więc Kiemlicz zdjął obwiązki i począł patrzeć pilnie. — Skóra starta, nic to! Kula po wierzchu przeszła, ale przecie napuchło. — Toteż jeno dlatego dolega. — Ale to i dwóch dni nie ma. Matko Najświętsza! Musiał ktoś okrutnie blisko do waszej miłości strzelić. — A po czym miarkujesz? — Bo się i wszystek proch nie zdążył spalić i ziarnka, jako czarnuszka, pod skórą siedzą. To waszej miłości już zostanie. Teraz jeno chleba z pajęczyną przyłożyć. Okrutnie blisko ktoś strzelił, dobrze, że waszej miłości nie zabił! — Nie było mi jeszcze pisane. Zagniećże chleba z pajęczyną, panie Kiemlicz, i przyłóż co prędzej, bo mam z tobą pogadać, a szczęki bolą. Stary spojrzał podejrzliwie na pułkownika, bo w sercu powstała mu obawa, aby ta rozmowa nie tyczyła się znów koni, w rzekomo przez Kozaków pobranych, jednakże zaraz zakrzątnął się; zagniótł naprzód zwilżonego chleba, a gdy o pajęczynę nie było w chacie trudno, wnet opatrzył Kmicica. — Dobrze mi teraz — rzekł pan Andrzej — siadaj, mości Kiemlicz. — Według rozkazu pana pułkownika — odparł stary siadając na brzeżku ławki i wyciągając niespokojnie swą siwą, szczeciniastą głowę ku Kmicicowi. Lecz Kmicic, zamiast pytać lub rozmawiać, wziął głowę w ręce i zamyślił się głęboko. Po czym wstał i począł chodzić po izbie; chwilami zatrzymywał się przed Kiemliczem i patrzył na niego roztargnionym wzrokiem, widocznie coś rozważał, łamał się z myślami. Tymczasem upłynęło z pół godziny; stary kręcił się coraz niespokojniej. Nagle Kmicic zatrzymał się przed nim. — Mości Kiemlicz — rzekł — gdzie tu najbliżej stoją te chorągwie, które się przeciw księciu wojewodzie wileńskiemu zbuntowały? Stary począł mrugać podejrzliwie oczyma. — Czy wasza miłość chce do nich jechać? — Jać nie proszę, byś pytał, jeno byś odpowiadał. — Mówią, że w Szczuczynie jedna chorągiew stanie na kwaterach, ta, która ostatnio tędy ze Żmudzi przechodziła. — Kto mówił? — Sami ludzie spod chorągwi. — Kto ją prowadził? — Pan Wołodyjowski. — To dobrze. Wołaj mi Soroki! Stary wyszedł i po chwili wrócił, z wachmistrzem. — A listy znalazły się? — pytał Kmicic. — Nie ma, panie pułkowniku — odpowiedział Soroka. Kmicic strzepnął palcami. — Ej, bieda! bieda! Możesz odejść, Soroka. Za te listy, żeście pogubili, warciście wisieć. Możesz odejść. Mości Kiemlicz, masz tu na czym pisać? — Bodaj, że się znajdzie — odparł stary. — Choćby ze dwie karty i piór. Stary zniknął we drzwiach komory, która widocznie była składem wszelkiego rodzaju rzeczy, ale szukał długo. Kmicic tymczasem chodził po izbie rozmawiał sam ze sobą. — Czy listy są, czy ich nie ma (mówił), hetman nie wie, że zginęły, i będzie się bał, żebym ich nie opublikował. Mam go w ręku... chytrość na chytrość! Zagrożę mu, że wojewodzie witebskiemu poślę. Tak jest! W Bogu nadzieja, że się tego zlęknie. Dalsze rozmyślania przerwał mu stary Kiemlicz, który wyszedłszy z komory, rzekł: — Kart jest trzy, ale nie ma piór i inkaustu. — Nie ma piór? A ptactwa tu jakowego nie ma w lesie? Choćby z rusznicy ustrzelić. — Jest jastrząb przybity nad szopą. — Dawaj skrzydło, ruszaj! Kiemlicz pomknął co prędzej, bo w głosie Kmicica była niecierpliwość i jakoby gorączka. Po chwili wrócił ze skrzydłem jastrzębim. Kmicic chwycił je, wyrwał lotkę i począł ją temperować własnym puginałem. — Ujdzie! — rzekł patrząc pod światło — ale łatwiej łby ludziom zacinać niż pióra! A teraz trzeba inkaustu. To rzekłszy odwinął rękaw, zakłuł się silnie w rękę i umoczył pióro we krwi. — Ruszaj sobie, mości Kiemlicz — rzekł — i ostaw mnie. Stary wyszedł z izby, a pan Andrzej zaraz rozpoczął pisać. "Wypowiadam służbę W.X. Mości, bo zdrajcom i zaprzańcom nie chcę dłużej służyć. A żem przysiągł na krucyfiksie, że W. X. Mości nie opuszczę, to mnie Bóg z tego rozgrzeszy — choćby zasię i potępił, wolę gorzeć za błąd mój niżeli za jawną i rozmyślną zdradę ojczyzny i Pana mego. W. X. Mość wywiodłeś mnie w pole, żem był jako ślepy miecz w twoim ręku, do rozlewania krwi bratniej skory. Tedy na boski sąd W. X. Mość wzywam, aby nas rozsądzono, po czyjej stronie była zdrada, a po czyjej czysta intencja. Jeżeli się zaś spotkamy, wonczas, choć wy jesteście potężni i nie tylko prywatnego człeka, ale i całą Rzeczpospolitą na śmierć ukąsić możecie, a u mnie jeno szabla w garści, przecie się o swoje upomnę i ścigać W. X. Mość będę, do czego mój żal i moje zgryzoty siły mi dodadzą. A to już Wasza X. Mość wiesz, jeżelim nie z takich, co i bez chorągwi nadwornych, bez zamków i armaty zaszkodzić mogą. Póki mi tchu, póty pomsty nad wami, że ani dnia, ani godziny pewni być nie możecie. Tak to pewno ma być, jako to jest moja własna krew, którą piszę. Listy W. X. Mości mam, które W. X. Mość nie tylko u króla polskiego, ale i u Szwedów pogrążyć mogą, bo w nich zdrada Rzeczypospolitej jawna, jako i to, że Szwedów też gotowiście odstąpić, byle im się noga posunęła. Choćbyście dwakroć byli potężniejsi — zguba wasza w moim ręku, bo podpisom i pieczęciom każden uwierzyć musi. Tedy W. X. Mości zapowiadam tak: jeśliby tam włos miał spaść z tych głów, które miłuję, a które w Kiejdanach ostały, owe listy i dokumenta do pana Sapiehy odsyłam, a kopie drukować każę i po kraju rozrzucę. Masz W.X. Mość wóz i przewóz: albo po wojnie, gdy spokój w Rzplitej nastanie, oddasz mi Billewiczów, a ja W. X. Mości listy, albo jeślibym złą nowinę usłyszał, zaraz pan Sapieha pokaże je Pontusowi. Chce się W. X. Mości korony, jeno nie wiem, czy wówczas będzie ją na co włożyć, gdy głowa od polskiego lub szwedzkiego topora upadnie. Lepiej, widzi mi się, zamianę uczynić — bo choć ja pomsty i potem nie zaniecham, ale już się jeno privatim rozprawiać będziem. Bogu bym W. X. Mość polecił, gdyby nie to, że sam diabelskie auxilia nad boskie przekładasz: — Kmicic. P. S. Konfederatów W. X. Mość nie wytrujesz, bo będą tacy, co idąc z diabelskiej służby w boską, ostrzegą ich, by ni w Orlu, ni w Zabłudowie piwa nie pili." Tu zerwał się pan Kmicic i począł chodzić po izbie. Twarz mu pałała, bo go własny list jako ogień rozpalił. List ten był jakoby manifestem wojny z Radziwiłłami, ale przecie czuł pan Kmicic w sobie jakąś nadzwyczajną siłę i gotów był choćby w tej chwili stanąć oko w oko potężnemu rodowi, który trząsł całym krajem. On, prosty szlachcic, prosty rycerz, on, banita prawem ścigany, on, który znikąd nie spodziewał się pomocy, naraził się wszystkim tak, że wszędzie za nieprzyjaciela był poczytywany; on, niedawno zwyciężony, czuł w sobie teraz taką potęgę, iż widział już jakby proroczym okiem upokorzenie książąt Janusza i Bogusława i swoje zwycięstwo. Jak będzie prowadził wojnę, gdzie znajdzie sprzymierzeńców, w jaki sposób zwycięży, nie wiedział — co więcej: nie namyślał się nad tym. Wierzył tylko głęboko, że czyni to, co uczynić powinien, że słuszność i sprawiedliwość, zatem i Bóg, będzie z nim. To napawało go ufnością bez miary i granic. Uczyniło mu się na duszy lżej znacznie. Otwierały się przed nim jakby całkiem jakieś nowe krainy. Siąść tylko na koń i jechać mu tam, a dojedzie do czci, sławy i do Oleńki. — Przecie jej włos z głowy nie spadnie — powtarzał sobie z gorączkową jakąś radością — listy ją obronią... Będzie jej hetman strzegł jak oka w głowie... jak ja sam! O, tom sobie poradził! Robak ja lichy, a przecie się mego żądła ulękną. Nagle przyszła mu taka myśl: "A żeby i do niej napisać? Posłaniec, który powiezie list do hetmana, może i jej wręczyć kartę sekretnie. Jakże nie oznajmić jej, żem z Radziwiłłami zerwał i że innej idę szukać służby?" Ta myśl trafiła mu wielce zrazu do serca. Zaciąwszy się na nowo w rękę, umoczył pióro i począł pisać: "Oleńko, już ja nie radziwiłłowski, bom wreszcie przejrzał..." Lecz nagle przerwał — pomyślał chwilę, a potem rzekł sam do siebie: — Niechże uczynki, nie słowa, świadczą odtąd za mnie; nie będę pisał! I podarł kartę. Natomiast napisał na trzeciej krótki list do Wołodyjowskiego w następujących słowach: "Mości pułkowniku! Niżej podpisany przyjaciel ostrzega, abyście się mieli na baczności, tak W. M. Pan, jak i inni pułkownicy. Były listy hetmańskie do X. Bogusława i p. Harasimowicza, aby Waszmościów truć lub chłopom na kwaterach kazać mordować. Harasimowicza nie ma, bo z X. Bogusławem do Prus, do Tylży, wyjechał, ale podobne rozkazy mogą być i do innych ekonomów. Tych się Waszmościowie strzeżcie, więc nic od nich nie przyjmujcie i po nocach bez straży nie sypiajcie. Wiem to także pewno, że pan hetman pociągnie wkrótce z wojskiem na Waszmościów, czeka tylko na jazdę, której mu półtora tysiąca komunika ma jenerał de la Gardie nadesłać. Tedy baczcie, aby was nie zaskoczył i pojedynczo nie znosił. A najlepiej poślijcie pewnych ludzi do pana wojewody witebskiego, aby osobą swą co najprędzej nadjechał i komendę nad wszystkimi objął. Życzliwy to radzi — wierzcie mu! Tymczasem kupy się trzymajcie, chorągiew od chorągwi niedaleko kwatery wybierając, abyście jedni drugim na pomoc iść mogli. Hetman mało ma jazdy, jeno trochę dragonów i Kmicicowych ludzi, ale niepewnych. Kmicica samego nie ma, któremu hetman jakąś inną funkcję obmyślił, bo podobno już mu nie ufa. Któren też nie jest taki zdrajca, jak powiadają, jeno uwiedziony. Bogu was polecam. — Babinicz." Pan Andrzej nie chciał kłaść pod listem własnego nazwiska, sądził bowiem, że ono w każdym musi wzbudzić wstręt, a zwłaszcza nieufność. "Jeżeli rozumieją (myślał sobie), że lepiej im będzie wymykać się przed hetmanem niż kupą mu zajść drogę, tedy obaczywszy moje nazwisko, zaraz będą podejrzewali, że umyślnie w kupę ich chcę zebrać, aby hetman jednym zamachem mógł z nimi skończyć; pomyślą, że to nowa sztuka, a od jakiegoś Babinicza prędzej przyjmą przestrogę." Babiniczem zaś nazwał się pan Andrzej od miasteczka Babinicze, leżącego niedaleko Orszy, które od prastarych czasów do Kmiciców należało. Napisawszy więc ów list, w którego końcu umieścił kilka nieśmiałych słów na własną obronę, doznał nowej w sercu pociechy na myśl, że oto już tym listem pierwszą oddaje usługę nie tylko panu Wołodyjowskiemu i jego przyjaciołom, ale wszystkim pułkownikom, którzy ojczyzny dla Radziwiłła nie chcieli porzucić. Czuł przy tym, że ta nić będzie się snuła dalej. Terminy, w które popadł, były istotnie ciężkie, niemal desperackie, ale przecie znalazła się jakaś rada, jakoweś wyjście, jakaś wąska ścieżka, która mogła na gościniec wyprowadzić. Lecz teraz, gdy wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa Oleńka była zabezpieczona od zemsty księcia wojewody, a konfederaci od niespodziewanego napadu, zadał sobie pan Andrzej pytanie, co sam będzie czynił. Zerwał ze zdrajcami, spalił za sobą mosty, chciał teraz służyć ojczyźnie, ponieść jej w ofierze siły, zdrowie, gardło — ale jak to uczynić? jak zacząć? do czego przyłożyć ręki? I znów mu przyszło do głowy: "Iść do konfederatów..." Lecz jeśli nie przyjmą, jeśli zdrajcą ogłoszą i usieką albo co gorzej, sromotnie wypędzą? — Wolejby usiekli! — zakrzyknął pan Andrzej i spłonął ze wstydu i poczucia własnej sromoty. — Podobnoż to łatwiej ratować Oleńkę, łatwiej konfederatów niż sławę własną. Tu dopiero rozpoczynały się prawdziwie desperackie terminy. I znów junacka dusza poczęła kipieć. — Albo to nie mogę czynić, jakom przeciw Chowańskiemu czynił? — rzekł do siebie. — Kupę zbiorę, będę Szwedów najeżdżał, palił, ścinał. Nie nowina mi to! Nikt im się nie oparł, ja się oprę, aż przyjdzie chwila, że jako Litwa pytała, tak cała Rzeczpospolita spyta: kto ów junak, który sam jeden śmie lwu w paszczę włazić? Wtedy czapkę zdejmę i powiem: "Patrzcie, to ja, Kmicic!" I taka porwała go chęć paląca do tej krwawej roboty, że już chciał wypaść z izby, kazać na koń siadać Kiemliczom, ich czeladzi, swoim i ruszać. Lecz nim doszedł do drzwi, uczuł nagle, jakoby go coś pchnęło w piersi i odtrąciło od proga. Stanął na środku izby i patrzył przed siebie zdumiony. — Jakże to? Zali tym win nie zmażę? I wnet począł rozprawę z własnym sumieniem. "A gdzie pokuta za winy? — pytało sumienie. — Tu trzeba czego innego!" "Czego?" — pytał Kmicic. "Czymże możesz zgładzić winy, jeśli nie służbą jakowąś ciężką i niezmierną, a uczciwą i czystą jako łza?... Zali to służba zebrać kupę hultajów i buszować z nimi jako wicher po polu i puszczy? Zali nie dlatego jej pragniesz, że ci pachnie zabijatyka jako psu pieczeń? Taże to zabawa — nie służba, kulig — nie wojna, rozbój — nie ojczyzny obrona! A czyniłżeś tak przeciw Chowańskiemu i cóżeś wyjeździł? Łotrzykowie, co po lasach grasują, gotowi także napadać na komendy szwedzkie, a ty skąd weźmiesz innych ludzi? Szwedów naszarpiesz, ale i obywateli naszarpiesz, pomstę na nich ściągniesz i co wskórasz? Sianem się, kpie, chcesz wywinąć od pracy i pokuty!" Tak to mówiło w panu Kmicicu sumienie, a pan Kmicic widział, że ma słuszność, i złość go brała, i żal jakiś do własnego sumienia, że taką gorzką mówiło prawdę. — Co ja pocznę? — rzekł wreszcie — kto mi poradzi, kto mnie wyratuje? Tu kolana poczęły się giąć jakoś pod panem Andrzejem, aż wreszcie ukląkł przy tapczanie i począł się modlić głośno, i prosić z całej duszy i serca: — Jezu Chryste, Panie miły — mówił — jakoś się na krzyżu nad łotrem ulitował, tak zlituj się i nade mną. Oto pragnę obmyć się z grzechów moich, nowy żywot rozpocząć i ojczyźnie poczciwie służyć, ale nie wiem jak, bom głupi. Służyłem tamtym zdrajcom, Panie, też nie tyle ze złości, ale jako właśnie z głupoty; oświeć mnie, natchnij, pociesz w desperacji mojej i ratuj w miłosierdziu swoim, bo zginę... Tu głos zadrgał panu Andrzejowi, począł się bić w pierś szeroką, aż grzmiało w izbie, i powtarzać: — Bądź miłościw mnie grzesznemu! Bądź miłościw mnie grzesznemu! Bądź miłościw mnie grzesznemu! Po czym złożywszy ręce i wyciągnąwszy je do góry, tak dalej mówił: — A Ty, Panienko Najświętsza, przez heretyków w tej ojczyźnie insultowana, wstaw się za mną do Syna swego, zstąp ku ratunkowi memu, nie opuszczaj mnie w utrapieniu i biedzie mojej, abym Tobie mógł służyć, insulta Twoje pomścić i w godzinę skonania mieć Cię za patronkę przy nieszczęsnej duszy mojej! A gdy tak błagał pan Kmicic, łzy poczęły mu padać jak groch z oczu, na koniec spuścił głowę na tapczan i trwał w milczeniu, jakby czekając na skutek swej żarliwej modlitwy. Nastała cisza w izbie i tylko mocny szum pobliskich sosen dochodził z zewnątrz. Wtem zaskrzypiały wióry pod ciężkimi krokami za oknem i dwa głosy poczęły rozmawiać: — A co myślicie, panie wachmistrzu, gdzie stąd pojedziem? — Albo ja wiem?! — odparł Soroka. — Pojedziem, taj tylko! Może hen! do króla, któren pod szwedzką ręką jęczy. — Zali to prawda, że go wszyscy opuścili? — Ale go Pan Bóg nie opuścił. Kmicic powstał nagle od tapczana, a twarz miał jasną i spokojną; szedł prosto ku drzwiom i otworzywszy drzwi od sieni, rzekł do żołnierzy: — Konie mieć gotowe, w drogę czas! Kategoria:Potop